Huntik Grimm Fairytales: Snow White
by Nina Vale
Summary: Version from w look at the well know story. DantexZhalia at the end.


Ok. this is a Huntik version of Snow-White by Grimm Brothers. It's anti-Scarlett. Maybe I'll do one or two more if I'll feel like it :). Snow-White is one of my favorites.

* * *

One upon the a time, on beautiful warm summer night, the queen was watching royal flower garden trough her window.

"oh" she sighed at the beautiful view "how I wish I had daughter whose hair would be like midnight sky, skin of slight olive color, eyes brown and lips like two rose petals."

Soon she gave birth to a little girl whose hair was like a midnight sky, skin of slight olive color, eyes brown and lips like two rose petals. They called her Zhalia Queen paid high price for this wish to come true. She died in childbirth. One year later The king married another woman. Beautiful and seemingly kind, Scarlett Bryne. In truth however she was a witch and very vain, selfish and cruel woman. She had a magic mirror. Every morning she stood in front of it, looked at herself and asked:

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

To which the mirror answered:

_You, my queen Scarlett, are fairest of all._

And she was satisfied for she knew the mirror always spoke the truth.

Zhalia grew up and became even more beautiful. Soon she surpassed the queen in her beauty.

One day the Queen asked the mirror

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

It answered:

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But Zhalia is a thousand times fairer than you._

Scarlett turned green and yellow with envy, and from that time she hated Zhalia. The envy and pride grew stronger in her heart until she had no peace day and night.

She summoned a huntsman and said to him

"Take Zhalia out into the woods. I never want to see her again. Kill her and as a proof bring me her liver and lungs. I shall cook them and eat them"

The huntsman obeyed. He had no other choice, than to do so. He took Zhalia into the wood, but couldn't kill her, she was so beautiful and done him no wrong. So he let her go and told her to ran away and never come back. She listened to him. When he could no longer see her the huntsman killed a young wild boar and took it's liver and lungs and brought it back to Scarlett. She ate them sure that they belonged to Zhalia. In the same time Zhalia was wondering trough wild and dark forest. She was alone in unknown place. Whole day she was walking around, when the dusk started to fall she came upon a cottage. It belonged to seven seekers. She went inside she needed a shelter for a night. In the room there was a table with seven chairs around it, seven mugs, forks, knifes, spoons and plates on it. In the other part of the room there were seven beds. She was very hungry so she ate a bit of everything form each plate and drank a bit from each mug in order not to eat or drink everything from someone. Then she went to bed for she was very sleepy and worn-out. However none of them was alright. One was too hard, the other too high, only the last one suited her. She laid down and fell asleep straightaway. In meantime Lok, Montehue, LeBlanche, Santiago, Tersley, Peter and Sophie, the owners of the house returned. Eminently they noticed that they had an intruder.

"who has been eating out of my plate?" cried out Peter

"who has been sitting on my chair?" said Santiago

"who has been drinking from my mug?" asked Lok

"who has been cutting with my knife?" wondered Tersley

"who has been sleeping in my bed?" asked LeBlanche, and so were the others until they reached the Sophie's bed. They found Zhalia lying there asleep

"she is so beautiful" said Lok "we should let her sleep"

The others agreed although Sophie wasn't so enthusiastic about it. Next day Zhalia woke up and told them her story. They felt sorry for her

"you can stay and take care of our house" said LeBlanche. Zhalia agreed

"Just don't let anyone in" they warned her "Scarlett will surely find out where you are"

In meantime said woman sure that Zhalia is dead, stepped before her mirror and asked

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

It answered

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
__But Zhalia, beyond the mountains  
With the seven seekers, _

_Is still a thousand times fairer than you._

That startled evil queen for she knew that mirror never lied and she realized that huntsman had deceived her and Zhalia is still alive. She started to think how to kill her rival, for she could never find peace. Finally she came up with something, she dressed up as an old peddler woman, so no one would recognize her. In that disguise she went to the house of seven seekers.

"beautiful wears for sale!" she called out. Zhalia opened the door.

"what do you have to sell?" she asked

"bodice laces" answered Scarlett as she took out a pure silk one.

'I think I can let her in' thought Zhalia and she bought the bodice lace. Scarlett waited for nothing more, she went up to her rival and pulled the laces so quickly and hard that poor Zhalia couldn't breathe.

"you used to be most beautiful one" said the red-haired woman and she hurried away.

In the evening time the seven seekers came back home and found Zhalia lying on the floor not moving at all. They lifted her up and noticed that she was too tightly laced. They cut the lace in two. She began to breathe again and woke up, and told them everything.

"this peddler woman was Scarlett for sure" said Montehue " Let no one in, while were not with you"

When the wicked red head returned home she asked the mirror

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

once again the mirror answered

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
__But Zhalia, beyond the mountains  
With the seven seekers, _

_Is still a thousand times fairer than you._

"now I shall come up with something" she said "that will kill you for sure"

Then she dressed up as another peddler woman and set off. She reached the house of seekers and knocked.

"Good wares for sale!" she called out.

"Go away" said Zhalia "I won't let you in"

"but surely you can take a look" said the peddler woman as she took out the comb. Zhalia took it, but the comb was poisoned and as soon as it touched her hair she fell down.

"you specimen of beauty" laughed the hag "now you won't come back to life" and she ran away.

When the seekers came back home and noticed their friend on the floor unconscious they eminently knew that Scarlett was responsible. They noticed the comb and as soon as they pulled it out Zhalia woke up.

This time they warned her against opening the doors to anyone.

In meantime the queen stepped before her mirror and asked

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

the mirror answered:

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
__But Zhalia, beyond the mountains  
With the seven seekers, _

_Is still a thousand times fairer than you._

When Scarlett heard that she started to shake with anger

"THIS TIME SHE SHALL DIE, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" she yelled. Then she went to her secret chamber and with use of magic she made a poisoned magic apple that was so beautiful that anyone who saw it would want it. Then she turned herself into peasant woman and went to seekers house.

"apples, apples" she called. However Zhalia didn't open the door for her

"I can't let anyone in nor accept anything" she said when Scarlett wanted to give her the apple for free.

"are you afraid of poison?" asked the peasant woman " Look I'll cut the apple in two. I shall eat one half and I'll give you the other"  
She did as she said and she ate one half of the apple. Only the apple was so artfully made that only one half, the red one was poisoned and Scarlett ate the one that was alright. Seeing that peasant woman is alive and alright Zhalia took the other more beautiful and redder half of the apple, the one that was poisoned. She barely had a bite in her mouth when she fell to the ground dead.

"hair like midnight sky, slight olive skin, lips like two rose petals" laughed Scarlett "nothing can resurrect you now"

When she came back home she asked the mirror

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

it finally answered:

_You, my queen Scarlett, are fairest of all._

That settled her evil, cruel heart for she knew that Zhalia is dead now, since the mirror always spoke the truth. In meantime the seekers came back home and found Zhalia lying dead on the ground. They lifted her and searched but found nothing. No combs, no laces that could explain her state. They laid her on the bier and for three next day mourned for their dear friend. Then they wanted to burry her but she was so beautiful and looked as if she was only sleeping

"We can not burry her in black cold earth" decided Lok. So using their powers and skills they made a coffin of glass . They laid her there and with golden letters wrote her name and that she was king's daughter. They took turns in watching over her. The time passed by and Zhalia still looked like she was about to wake up any moment. One day Dante Vale the son of King Metz passed by and came upon seeker's house looking for the shelter for the night. He saw Zhalia lying in glass coffin and fell in love with her from the first sight.

"I'll give you anything you want, amulets, artifacts, treasures" he offered "in return let me have this coffin"

"we won't sell it for anything in the world" said seekers

"Then give it to me for I cannot live without at least looking at Zhalia" pleaded Vale. Seekers noticed that his feelings are pure and they agreed. Caliban and Metagolem lifted the coffin but Metagolem tripped over some stone and this dislodged the peace of poisoned apple from Zhalia's throat. Not long after that she woke up, lifted the lid of her coffin and sat up alive again

"Good heavens!" she called "where am I?"

"You are with me" answered Dante joyfully. He told her what happened and then said "I love you more than anything else in the world. Come with me to my household. You shall become my wife" Zhalia who also fell in love with him agreed and went with him. Their wedding was planned with great splendor and majesty.

Godless Scarlett was also invited to the wedding. After putting on her beautiful clothes she stepped before her mirror and said

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
Who in this land is fairest of all?_

and the mirror answered:

_You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you._

The wicked hag uttered a curse and she became frightened, so frightened that she did not know what to do. At first she did not want to go to the wedding but she had no peace. She had to see the woman who dared to be more beautiful than her. When she arrived and recognized Zhalia she was so terrorized that she could not move. Then a pair of iron shoes was put into burning coals and brought to her with tongs. She was forced to step into the red-hot shoes and dance until she fell down dead.

THE END


End file.
